When We Must Part II
by Yukari Hyuu-Kei
Summary: Ini bkn sekuel When We Must Part sebelumnya. Ini adalah When We Must Part versi ke-II!  Maki P.O.V : aku tidak akan lupa hari itu. Hari terakhir aku bertemu dngnnya. Di tengah hujan. Saat yg paling membahagiakan bagiku ... KakeiMaki! RnR sngt diharapkan!
1. Prolog

**When We Must Part II**

**Deslaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki-sensei and Yusuke Murata-sensei.**

**By : Yukari Hyuu-Kei**

**Genre : Romance/school**

**Pairing : KakeiMaki**

**Warning : chapter 1 masih prologue. Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau masih pendek—banget— ... tapi, REVIEW sangat diharapkan, hohoho ...! ^^ Oh, iya,, ini bukan JUNK FICT, ya! DX  
**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1****—Prologue **

**.**

"_Perpisahan, ya ...?_"

"_..._"

"_Yang kutahu, selama ini tidak ada orang yang menyukai kata itu._"

"_..._"

"_Termasuk aku._"

"_..._"

"_Kenapa? Ini semua ada hubungannya dengan masa laluku._"

"_..._"

"_Masa laluku yang akan selalu kuingat._"

"_..._"

"_Selamanya_"

**Chapter 2 akan segera hadir!**


	2. The Parting

**When We Must Part II**

**Deslaimer : Eyeshield 21 By Riichiro Inagaki-sensei and Yusuke Murata-sensei**

**By : Yukari Hyuu-Kei**

**.**

**.**

**Devilish 'Yuuri' aka Fio-chan : hee ...? Saia jgga blum mikirin sampe situ! ^^" *Plak!* UPDATE kilat! **

**.  
**

**Chapter 2—The Parting **

**.**

**.**

"Kakei! Mulai sekarang, kita akan menjadi rival. Walau sekolah kita berbeda—aku di Enma dan kau di Saikyoudai, tapi kita akan tetap jadi teman. Dan, pastikan saat _Rice Bowl_ kita akan bertemu lagi!" seru Mizumachi antusias sepulang perpisahan. Perpisahan siswa angkatannya dan juga Kakei.

Kakei terdiam.

Saikyou? Ya, Saikyoudai yang terkenal itu. Universitas elit dengan tim _Amefuto _yang luar biasa itu.

"Tentu saja," Kakei tersenyum kecil.

xXxXx

Sore ini, Mizumachi mengajak Kakei, Maki, dan beberapa kawan seangkatan mereka untuk merayakan kelulusan mereka di klub karaoke favorit Mizumachi. Bagaimana pun, rasanya tidak _wangun_ melihat seorang Kakei Shun berpesta dengan orang-orang gaje seperti Mizumachi. Namun, Kakei tidak bisa menolak. Yah, dirinya itu memang sulit dimengerti.

Mizumachi mengambil gelasnya yang ada di meja. Lantas, tentu saja meminumnya. Lagi pula, kurang kerjaan juga, kan, bawa-bawa gelas cuma buat hiasan?

"Nghaaa~ apa iniii ...? Berputar-putaaar~!"

"Mizumachi ...? Apa yang ..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kakei-_sensei_! Aku cuma mengganti gelas jus-nya dengan gelas _wine_ ini! Nanti dia juga bangun lagi!" seru Ohira bangga. Bangga bisa mengerjai Mizumachi.

"Yah, kalau memang kau bilang tidak apa-apa ..."

"Tenang saja, _sensei_!" tambah Onishi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya gaje.

"Dan berhenti panggil aku _sensei_!"

xXxXx

"NGEHH!" Mizumachi terbangun seketika.

"Benar, kan! Ini dia ramuan hebat karya Guru Onishi~!" seru Onishi sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa. Padahal, kini Mizumachi sudah memuntahkan tigaperempat dari isi perutnya.

"Apa yang kau berikan itu, hah? Baunya lebih parah dari terasi goreng buatan ibuku!" teriak Mizumachi protes. [Readers : terasi goreng?]

"Ah, ini? Ini kaus kaki milik Ohira!" ujar Onishi.

"APAAAHH?" Mizumachi kambali tepar dengan mata berkunang-kunang.

"Yah, dia pingsan lagi ..." ucap Otohime sweatdropped.

"Bukannya itu kaus kakimu?" tanya Ohira tiba-tiba dengan aura _death glare_ yang luar biasa. Kenapa dia begitu? Tentu saja karena aibnya disebar-sebarkan.

"Tidak, kok! Aku mengambilnya dari tasmu!" sergah Onishi—tidak mau aibnya disebarkan pula.

"Kau menggeledah tasku, ya? Eh, bukan, itu milikmu yang tertinggal di kamarku, tahu!" balas Ohira tidak mau kalah.

"Memangnya kapan aku ke rumahmu? Ke rumahmu saja aku tidak pernah, apa lagi ke kamarmu!" kini, pikiran Onishi mulai rancu. Yang dipikirnya adalah _memangnya aku ke kamarnya Si Ohira buat ngapain?_.

Kakei menghela napas. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan adu mulut mereka kalau sudah begini. Tidak akan bisa. Sementara itu, Otohime berusaha keras membangunkan Mizumachi yang masih tepar.

"Oh, iya, Kakei-_kun_ ..." panggil Otohime setelah menyerah dengan laki-laki norak di depannya. "Shibuya-_chan_ tidak datang? Kemarin Mizumachi-_chi_ sudah mengundangnya, kan?"

Kakei menggeleng pelan. Menggeleng yang artinya _aku juga tidak tahu_.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya, tapi ..."

"Apa nomornya tidak aktif?" tanya Otohime. Kakei menggeleng lagi.

"Nomornya bisa dihubungi, tapi Shibuya tidak mengangkatnya," jawab Kakei tidak mengerti. Padahal biasanya, begitu mengetahui penelponnya adalah Kakei, Maki langsung menyerbu _handphone_ malangnya.

"Apa Shibuya-_chan_ sedang jauh dari _handphone_-nya?" Otohime bertanya lagi.

Kakei terdiam.

"Aku jadi mengkhawatirkannya," ucap Otohime pelan—berhubung Kakei tidak menjawab pertanyaannya yang terakhir tadi.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Memang apa hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi kepadanya?" Kakei balas bertanya.

"..." Otohime berusaha berpikir. Menjawab ucapan Kakei yang cukup logis. "Apa dia terlalu sedih berpisah dengan kita ...?"

"... yah, sebenarnya itu mungkin tidak salah juga,"

xXxXx

09.24 PM

"Hee? Sudah semalam ini?" tanya Otohime. "Kalau perempuan sepertku pulang lebih malam lagi ... bisa bahaya," ujar Otohime khawatir.

"Tidak apa, Otohime-_chan_! Biar aku temani, ya ...!" seru Mizumachi semangat.

"Dari pada ditemani olehmu, mendingan aku pulang sendiri saja!" tukas Otohime kesal.

"Jangan begitu, akan berbahaya jika seorang perempuan pulang sendiri, kan?" kata Kakei menyela. Otohime manyun—menirukan gaya pacarnya—sesaat.

"Kalau Mizumachi yang menemani, entah kenapa aku malah merasa lebih bahaya!" putus Otohime. "Tapi, yah ... baiklah,"

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih?"

Akhirnya sudah diputuskan, Mizumachi pulang bersama Otohime.

Kakei, tentu saja pulang sendiri. Rumahnya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat itu, jadi, ia bisa berjalan kaki.

"Eh, hujan?" tanya Otohime pelan. Di dalam klub karaoke yang berisik, suara hujan memang tidak terdengar. "Kakei nggak apa, pulang sendiri?"

Mizumachi manyun. Kenapa Otohime lebih memperhatikan Kakei daripada dirinya?

"Tidak. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lebih baik, khawatirkan dirimu. Jangan sampai ada apa-apa—terutama gara-gara Mizumachi—."

"_Dia terlalu keren sampai bikin kesal!_" seru beberapa siswa seangkatan Kakei dalam hati.

"_Aku justru pengen kamu ikut aku sama Mizumachi, tahu!_" ternyata Otohime juga ikut membatin.

"Ng? Kakei ke mana?"

Di luar, Kakei berjalan sendirian ditemani payungnya beserta kesunyian malam. Malam ini tentu saja lebih sunyi. Gara-gara hujan.

_Pyak_!

Seseorang menginjak genangan air di hadapan Kakei. Seseorang yang tentu saja dikenalnya. Seseorang yang sempat dibicarakannya tadi. Seseorang yang ...

"Shibuya ...?" gumam Kakei melihat sosok gadis berambut oranye itu. Kini, rambutnya telah basah oleh air hujan ... karena tidak memakai payung, tentunya.

"Kakei ... kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya kepadaku?" tanya Maki dengan nada kekesalannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak akan melanjutkan universitasmu di Saikyou, kan? Kau akan kembali ke Amerika, kan?" teriak Maki. Putus asa. Tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

Kakei menghela napas.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal ini kepadaku, Kakei? Kenapa ...?" suara Maki merendah. Maki terisak.

Kakei terdiam. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sudah terlambat untuk mengakuinya. _Aku memang berbohong, Shibuya. Memang._

"Awalnya aku benar-benar akan mendaftar di Saikyoudai ... dan, aku juga baru dapat kabar kalau akan kuliah di Amerika juga baru sehari sebelum lulus," terang Kakei. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengakuinya.

"Kakei ..." gumam Maki. "Kau bahkan murid baru saat kelas 3 SMP. Sekarang, kau masih mau pindah lagi ..."

"Ngh ..."

"Aku masih ingin bersamamu,"

Tak ada jawaban dari lelaki di hadapannya. Keduanya terdiam.

Tiba-tiba saja, Maki merasa hujan berheti. Padahal sebenarnya tidak. Maki mengangkat wajahnya yang sedaritadi menunduk. Ternyata lawan bicaranya barusanlah yang memayunginya.

"Kalau kau berhujan-hujanan begini ... kau akan sakit," kata Kakei pelan. Maki merengut kesal.

"_Sepertinya omonganku tidak didengarkan!_"

"Kenapa kau begitu sulit berpisah denganku, Shibuya?" tanya Kakei. Maki terdiam.

"Karena aku ... Menyukai seseorang," sahut Maki pelan. Kakei diam tidak mengerti. "Dia adalah ... orang yang sedang di hadapanku ..."

Maki termenung sejenak. Tapi ...

Ia tidak menyadari kalau detik berikutnya adalah detik-detik yang akan selalu ia ingat. Detik-detik yang mengejutkan ... dan tidak akan ia lupakan, _selamanya_.

.

"Eh ...?" gumam Maki terbelalak.

"_Kakei ..._" Maki menutup matanya pelan.

Di dalam hujan, di keheningan malam, mereka ... berciuman.

"Shibuya, aku pasti kembali menemuimu. Aku janji,"

"..."

.

Kakei melepaskan ciumannya. Lalu, memberikan payungnya kepada Maki yang masih terdiam—tidak percaya. Sedangkan dirinyalah yang sekarang pulang dengan berhujan-hujanan.

"Kakei ..." Maki menggenggam gagang payung milik Kakei itu.

**Tbc**

**OMAKE**

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dengan Mizumachi, Otohime tidak pernah berhenti merengut kesal. Mana payungnya cuma satu, lagi.

"_Kenapa aku setuju jalan sama dia, ya?_" umpatnya dalam hati.

Sedangkan Mizumachi, sedaritadi cengar-cengir gaje seperti biasanya—untuk orang yang satu ini, tidak ada lagi kata _merengut_.—

"Eh, Otohime-_chan_," panggil Mizumachi dengan senyum iseng mengembang di mukanya.

"Apaan?"

"Mau ikut ke rumahku aja, nggak?"

"HEH! Enak saja, ya? Mana mungkin aku mau ...!" tukas Otohime tidak terima.

"Tapi kita udah di depan rumahku, loh!" Mizumacih menunjuk rumah di samping kanan mereka. Otohime sweatdropped sendiri.

Pesan untuk anak baik : jangan melamun di tengah jalan! Nanti malah jadi ikut sama orang aneh! Kayak yg dialami Otohime!

**.**

**.**

_**Shibuya Maki hujan-hujanan,**_

_**Ketemu Kakei di tengah jalan.**_

_**Apa pun yang orang katakan,**_

_**REVIEW sangatlah diharapkan!**_


	3. Youth Cup?

**When We Must Part II**

**Desclaimer : Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki-sensei and Yusuke Murata-sensei**

**By : Yukari Hyuu-Kei**

**.**

**.**

**Hamazaki Youichi : gapapa, senpai! Telat asal ripiu gak bakal jddi masalah! XD hahah, saia jgga ngerasa KakeiMaki.a gk kerasa .. tpi inilah hasilnya, saia lagi bad mood jadi romance.a jelek DX ... UPDATE!**

**Matsura Akimoto : hehehe, anda tdk tanya, sih! X) Iya kali, ya? Habis keren banget omongannya! 'dia terlalu keren sampai bikin kesal!' hehe. UPDATE!**

**Widya Enma : Sweet? Anda ngerasa fict ini kerasa sweet.a? Wah, syukurlah! Saia kira gk kerasa sama sekali! Hehe. Silakan! Silakan munculkan Maki sebanyak2nya, sepuas2nya, seberani2nya sama Kakei! Kekekeke ... UPDATE!**

**Akita Need –Musicspeech : Hng? ==" aneh juga rasanya, ya? Tpi nama.a jgga klub karaoke yg sering dikunjungi Mizumachi, berarti deket dari rumahnya, donk! Hehehe ...**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3—****When Meeting**

**.**

**.**

"Kakei ..." Steve—seorang ace klub American Football di Universitar Phonix[?]—memanggil lelaki seumurannya itu.

"Hn?"

"Minggu depan akan diadakan pembukaan Youth Cup. Kau mau ikut melihatnya, kan?"

"Youth Cup ..." gumam Kakei. Kembali berjalan memorinya dulu. Kenangan indah yang akan selalu dikenangnya. Saat memenangkan putaran awal sampai mendapat nilai seri di final. Ia benar-benar ingin mengulang kenangan itu.

Bukan cuma itu. Ia juga mengingat masa-masa ketika ia memasuki SMP Kyoshin, saat bertemu Kobanzame-_senpai_, saat bertemu dengan Mizumachi, saat bertemu dengan Ohira-Onishi, saat bertemu dengan ...

Kakei agak sulit melanjutkan ingatannya. Rasanya menyakitkan mengingat kenangan-kenangan yang telah dilalui bersama orang ini.

"_Shibuya ..._"

"Oi, Kakei ..." Steve memanggil namanya lagi. "Bagaimana?"

Kakei menangguk pelan. Suara logat Inggris orang ini benar-benar mengganggunya. Seketika, Kakei bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tasnya seraya keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kakei! Mau ke mana?"

"Mencari tempat yang sunyi,"

xXxXx

"Oi, Sena!" teriak sosok berwajah monyet yang familiar itu.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Minggu depan Youth Cup akan dimulai! Kau mau menontonnya, kan? Hiruma-_san_ sudah mengancam seorang penjaga stadion supaya kita bisa masuk gratis!" ujar Monta girang. Ia kini sedang memikirkan sang Nona Mamori yang pasti juga akan ikut menontonnya.

Sena sweatdrop untuk sementara. _Monta berbuat jahat dengan tenangnya_ ...

Seluruh anggota American Football yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam. Lalu menangguk semangat dengan ekspresi mengatakan _tentu saja_!.

Maki termenung. _Kakei, apa kau juga akan datang?_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

xXxXx

Kakei menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia tidak menghiraukan suara teriakan kakak cerewetnya dari lantai bawah. Lalu, ia terduduk di kursi laptopnya dan kembali termenung.

Ia kembali mengingat hari terakhir bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ketika tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menyatakan perasaan padanya. Sebenarnya, Kakei tidak heran juga kalau sebenarnya Maki menyukai dirinya. Dari dulu Maki memang suka mengomel kepadanya—yang malah ia anggap sebagai suatu rasa _perhatian _yang besar.

Entah kenapa, saat Maki mengataka _aku menyukaimu_, Kakei juga merasa agak senang—entah apa alasannya.

Ia kembali mengingatnya ...

Mata hijau yang selalu menatapnya dengan penuh kepercayaan. Seakan ia benar-benar mengatakan _Kakei, aku percaya padamu_ ...

Perkataannya yang berhasil membuat Kakei habis pikir. Kalau Mizumachi bilang, Sedikit-sedikit buka mulut, dia ini!

Kakei tersenyum di sela-sela ekspresinya yang kosong.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan begitu merindukan gadis sepertimu ..." Kakei bergumam pelan.

Pikiran tentang Mizumachi, Kobanzame-_senpai_, bahkan tentang Youth Cup yang ingin dikenangnya tiba-tiba hilang kemana. Ia hanya memikirkan satu hal—gadis berambut oranye yang familiar itu.

Entah kenapa, sebenarnya Kakei tidak ingin mengingat sang Shibuya Maki. Bukan karena ia membencinya, tentu saja. Ia hanya ingin mengobati rasa sakit setelah meninggalkannya. Tapi sekarang, apa boleh buat, ingatannya sudah kembali dan ia tidak mungkin menyangkal kenyataan ini.

Kakei mendesah pelan. Kalau saja tadi temannya itu tidak mengingatkannya tentang Youth Cup, ia tidak akan merasakan sakit sedemikian rupa.

xXxXx

Jepang, 00.00 PM

Maki tetap tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Yang kini dalam pikirannya hanyalah sosok berambut biru itu.

...

Maki beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, lalu mengambil album di atas meja hiasnya.

_Kenangan Kyoshin angkatan 17_

Foto pertama, foto ketika klub American Football Kyoshin mulai merangkak naik—setelah Kakei bergabung di Kyoshin Poseidon—

Maki tersenyum kecil. "_Dia benar-benar penyelamat Kyoshin ..._"

Lalu, di lembar selanjutnya, terpasang dengan rapi foto para angota Poseidon sedang berlibur ria di Laut Izu atas kemauan sang ace—Mizumachi.

Maki tertawa getir. "_Dasar Mizumachi ...!_"

Lalu Maki langsung membuka ke halaman terakhir. Foto terakhir—yang diambil ketika mereka—Kakei dan Maki—terakhir kali bertemu.

Foto ini tidak membuat Maki tersenyum maupun tertawa seperti sebelumnya. Foto ini justru membuat Maki mengehela napas panjang.

"Kakei ... kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

Mata Maki basah. Air mata mengucur dingin melewati pipinya. Membuatnya tersedan.

Entah kenapa, rasa kehilangan yang dialami Maki berbeda dengan rasa kehilangan yang pernah dirasakannya di hari-hari yang lain. Ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan sosok Kakei Shun, satu-satunya laki-laki yang berhasil menarik hatinya.

Maki, ya Maki, baru menyadari perasaan sukanya terhadap Kakei belum lama ini. Dan, baru saja satu hari Maki memberitahukan hal ini kepada Kakei, tapi Kakei sudah pergi ke luar negeri. Maki benar-benar merasa kehilangan.

"Kalau saja aku sadar lebih cepat ..."

_Deg_!

Jantung Kakei berdegup kencang. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi—dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang diketahui olehnya.

"_Apa yang ...?_"

_Jangan-jangan_, pikirnya. _Shibuya ... apa yang sedang kau rasakan sekarang? Aku ingin kembali bersamamu lagi ..._

xXxXx

"Oi, Kakei!"

Yang dipanggil namanya menoleh.

"Ayo cepat! Pembukaan akan segera dimulai!"

.

.

"Aku akan duduk di bangku Amerika," ujar Steve antusias. "Kami pasti akan memenangkan Youth Cup lagi tahun ini! Dan kau sendiri, Kakei?"

Kakei terdiam. "Mana mungkin aku mendukung tim yang menjadi lawan negaraku sendiri?" Kakei tersenyum kecil, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sang Steve Gordon [nama apaan neh?] sendirian di bangku pendukung Amerika.

"JEPAAANG!"

Kakei menoleh kecil ke arah suara berasal. Oke, itu suara aneh yang sudah familiar di telinganya, jadi mudah saja Kakei mengenalinya.

"Jangan-jangan ..." gumam Kakei.

"BERJUANGLAH JEPAAANG!" seruan yang lain juga terdengar bersahutan setelah si peneriak pertama menjerit histeris menyemangati tim yang dibelanya.

"Mizumachi?"

"Ngha~ Kakei-_chan_! Kau datang juga? Kukira kau akan membela Amerika!" canda Mizumachi sambil nyengir kuda. Kakei tersenyum dingin.

"Mizumachi! Kau ini seenaknya meninggalkan seseorang, ya?" tukas seorang gadis dari belakang mereka berdua.

"Aku kan drigen suporter Jepang! Mesti datang awal, dong!" tawa Mizumachi membuat gadis itu merengut kesal.

"Eh?"

"Shibuya?"

"Kakei!"

Maki memeluk Kakei erat. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin melepaskan Kakei lagi. Padahal, mereka berdua baru berpisah selama tiga bulan, tapi rasanya sudah jauh lebih dari itu.

"Ke mana saja kau? Dasar bodoh! Aku merindukanmu, tahu!"

"Kau pikir tidak untukku, ya?"

**End**

**Fuu ... akhirnya selesai juga *strum guitar* [maap sang author lagi kerasukan jin gitar]**

**Gimana? Gima****na? Baguskah? Bagusan yang When We Must Part atau yang When We Must Part II? Hehe ...**

**Watashi no koe ga, kikoete masu, ka? **

**Kalau denger, ayo REVIEW!**


End file.
